Westerburg Considered
Westerburg Considered was Westerburg High's balanced and thoughtful news programme which aired every morning during first period. It later became known as 'Hellscape with Heather Duke' once Heather Duke joined the show. History Westerburg Considered aimed to inform the student body of relevant news items, such as recycling, SAT preparation and suicide prevention. As punishment for threatening Heather Chandler with a prop gun, Heather Duke was made to join the show. Ms. Fleming hoped that Heather's 'formidable entertainment skills' would help liven up the show. Subsequently, Heather revamped the show into 'Hellscape with Heather Duke'. Hellscape with Heather Duke Taking inspiration from Lexi Anne's news programme, Heather decided to mix up the format of the show. She believed that it would be more effective for the news anchors to yell at the viewers and that the show's purpose should be to destroy rather than to inform. Consequently, she devoted the show to revenge against Heather Chandler, using the platform to gain control and social status over her peers. The revised format of the show included several new segments, including 'hot takes', 'blind item' and 'Westerburg exposed'. Each episode ended with Heather signing off using her signature phrase "everyone is wrong but you". Hot Takes 'Hot takes' was the introductory segment to each episode, focusing on small recent events relevant to the Westerburg student body and their daily lives. As with most Hellscape segments, the hot takes would likely be mocking certain individuals. For example, following Brianna Parker's paralysis, one hot take claimed that her mobility scooter required copious energy usage and was contributing largely to global warming. Blind Item Each 'blind item' focused on a larger, more newsworthy event such as the presence of extremely popular social media influencer Amita at the Westerburg school musical. Westerburg Exposed 'Westerburg exposed' was the final segment of most episodes, whereby Heather would 'expose' and ridicule either a student or member of staff at Westerburg. Gallery Images Westerburg_Considered_interview.png Westerburg_Considered_meeting.png Videos Hellscape with Heather Duke 1 (Heathers Episode 1 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 2 (Heathers Episode 2 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 3 (Heathers Episode 3 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 4 (Heathers Episode 4 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 5 (Heathers Episode 5 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 6 (Heathers Episode 6 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 7 (Heathers Episode 7 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 8 (Heathers Episode 8 Recap) Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 9 (Heathers Episode 9 Recap) Paramount Network Trivia *In real life, each episode of Heathers was accompanied by a 'Hellscape with Heather Duke' in which Heather Duke recapped the events of the episode in the style of her reports in the show. **These Hellscape episodes were non-cannon, as Heather referenced events in the show that the character would not have been unaware of; as well as the fact Hellscape didn't exist in the show until the sixth episode yet there were Hellscape episodes presented by Heather since the first episode, and that Heather continued presenting Hellscape after her character's death in the show. Category:Season One